The Next Generation
by Dewy908
Summary: This story is about Samantha, Kara and Mon-El's 17 year old daughter and Peter Parker, as they continue on their journey of being a hero, while dealing with high school and the two end up falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The New Heroes

It was a warm sunny day in the National City suburbs. Kara was sitting on her homes porch in the porch swing, watching as cars drive bye, saying hello to her neighbors. After so many years pf being Supergirl, and then years of being Superwomen, Kara still had her same bubble, always happy personality.

She now wore a suit more like Clarks, with a full blue body suit, red knee high boots, and a red cape.

"Here you go Kara." Mon-El said walking onto the porch and handed Kara her coffee.

"Thank you." Kara said and looked over at him and smiled, and then kissed him. "So what time do you leave for your shift?" Kara asked Mon-El, who was now the manager of the alien bar. But he still took shifts and did the odd jobs.

"Around eleven, and I'll be home by five." Mon-El said after he took a drink of his own coffee.

"Ok, I should be getting home around the same time." Kara then looked at her watch and say it was 7:30. "Is she up yet?"

"I don't think so." Mon-El then got up and said "I'll wake her up."

He walked into the house and walked upstairs. "Come on, get up, it's 7:30 and you're going to be late for school." Mon-El said as he turned on his daughter's bedroom lights.

"Five more minutes." Said Samantha, Kara and Mon-El's 17 year old daughter. The rest of the world knew Mon-El as Mike Danvers, and when Kara would call him 'Mon', most people thought it was just a nickname.

"Nope, time to get up now." Mon-El said as he shook her a little bit, and then walked out.

Samantha got up and out of bed, brushed her teeth, got dressed and got ready for school. "Bye, love you guys!" was all they heard as Samantha ran out of her house at super speed and then took off into the air and flew to school.

She landed inside an alley and emerged the other side like nothing had happened and put on her fake glasses. Samantha was a lot like her mother, she had her mother's face, eyes and even the same always happy personality, and she was shy. From her father, she had his dark hair and hints of his reckless behavior. Samantha was also a petite girl who was only 5'2".

Samantha sat on a bench inside the school reading a book with headphones in listening to music, waiting for school to start. She felt like she was being watched and looked up. She saw who was looking at her, as he looked away. The boy looked a little embarrassed.

She recognized the boy immediately. Peter Parker. The boy she had a crush on. Peter was about 5'9", he had brunette hair, and he was a completely adorable nerd. Once you got to know him, he was actually quite funny too.

As soon as she looked into his eyes he looked away, and Samantha listened to his heart rate increase.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out already?" asked Ned, Peter's best friend, as the bell for first period rang.

"I have my reasons, can we please just head to class?" asked Peter, he did not want to have this conversation.

"Is it because you're Spi-" Ned started but Peter cut him off.

"Don't say it out loud!" Peter yelled in a whisper voice, "And yes, that plays a part."

"Ok, whatever you say man, see you at third period." Ned said as he walked away. Ned and Peter had third period, all the way to seventh period together, first, second, and eighth period were the only periods they didn't have together.

During second, Peter turned around and immediately locked eyes with Samantha. He smiled and waved at her, and she did the same, blushing a little bit.

"Peter, are you paying attention?" ask their teacher.

"Yes Ms. Palmer." Said Peter as he turned around immediately.

Ms. Palmer asked Peter a very complicated math question, which he answered very fast. Peter had the best grades in the school and was probably one of the smartest person to ever to attended National City High.

Peter sat back down, but he wasn't paying attention to his teacher. He was day dreaming about Samantha. The girl he has a crush on. Everyone knew about Peter's crush on Samantha, except for Samantha, so Peter was use to all the teasing. Ned always teased him about it, and the bullies of the school also teased him quite a bit.

After school, Peter was walking home when he saw a car drive very fast past him, and cops in pursuit. Peter ran into the nearest alley, and got changed into his superhero outfit.

He emerged in a red and blue skin tight suit, with loads of technology in it, with a small black spider on his front chest, and a large red spider on his back. He was known as Spider-Man.

He shot his webs at a building and used it to gain momentum. He started to swing from building to building, catching up with the runaway car.

As he caught up, he saw three men in ski masks with guns.

"Um, excuse me!" Peter said landing on the car and looking into the window, "Whatever it is you stole, could you please make my life easier and just return it? I'm kinda running on a clock right now!"

One of the men pointed his gun at Peter, so Peter just yanked the guy out of the car. "Now that wasn't very nice. I'm gonna have to put you in time out." Peter yelled as he webbed the man to a building. That's when Supergirl showed up.

Supergirl was Samantha Danvers, obviously, but Peter didn't know that. She wore her mother's original Supergirl outfit, with the skirt and all. Samantha could just figure out that Peter was Spider-Man, but she respected his choice to want to keep his identity a secret, even from her.

Spider-Man jumped off the car as Supergirl landed in front of it and stopped it. Spider-Man landed next to her and said "Thanks for the assist Supergirl."

"No problem Spider-Man. So, what was it today?"

"Bank robbery" one of the robbers got out of the car and tried to run, but Peter webbed his feet and made him fall and said "Oops".

"Well until next time Spider-Man."

"Yeah, maybe we should work together more… and I am incredibly late. See ya later!" Peter said as he used his webs to swing away.

"Seems like we trained you well." Mon-El said as he landed, in his Valor outfit. Kara landed right next to him.

"Now come on, you've got homework." Kara said as she took off again. Mon-El and Samantha followed.

 _ **So yeah, this is a story I wrote a couple of years ago in one of my notebooks. I made some changes to make it better. The Peter Parker/Spider-Man in this story is the Tom Holland one, and the whole 'Everyone knows who his crush is and it being public knowledge to everyone except the girl he has a crush on' thing actually happened to me. Also, it's set in the Arrow-verse. Until the next one, peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Quick note, in this story Spider-Man is just as strong as the Supers. Also I completely forgot to write in how Mon-El is back and for the moment I don't have an answer. I'll come up with something eventually though. Also Samantha wears glasses when she isn't Supergirl. Peter also speaks differently when he is Spider-Man to keep his identity safe.**_

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry and I wasn't paying attention, I'm so sorry." Peter said as he exited the evaluator at CatCo Worldwide Media. He sold pictures to Cat Grant so he could make some money. And sense superheroes were all the rage, he decided he could take some pictures of him saving the day as Spider-Man.

"Don't be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going either." said the blonde lady with glasses that Peter bumped into. She looked kinda familiar to him. "Aren't you a little young to be working here?" the blonde lady asked Peter. She noticed the camera around his neck and the file with pictures.

"I don't work here, I just sell the pictures I take so I can have money. By the way, my name is Peter. Peter Parker." Peter said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Kara Danvers." Kara said as she shook his hand.

"Danvers? Are you related to Samantha Danvers?" Peter asked.

"Yes, she's my daughter, do you go to school with her?"

"Yeah I do." Peter said.

 _Oh, so this is Peter Parker that Sam is always talking about._ Kara thought to herself. Samantha never really talked about boys, but Peter was an exception. It was obvious to Kara that Sam had a crush on Peter.

"It was nice meeting you Peter." Kara said as she was getting ready to leave.

"It was nice meeting you to Mrs. Danvers." Peter said then he walked into James Olsen's office. The CEO of CatCo.

"Mr. Parker, you are a little late." James said as he got up from his desk.

"Yeah, sorry about that, traffic was crazy today." Peter said as he handed James the file with the pictures.

James looked at all the pictures and said "These are good pictures, I say about $75 for each so about… $300." And James wrote a check and handed it to Peter. "Pleasure doing business with you. See you next time Spider-Man does something heroic."

And Peter left CatCo and went to his and his Aunt May's apartment to put his backpack and clothes in his room and left as Spider-Man. He wasn't going to take any pictures, he just wanted to do some good.

Peter was just swinging around the city, it seemed after today's car cash fiasco, the criminals were laying low.

So Peter was just messing around with his powers. Peter was climbing up a building when Karen(His suits AI) said "Incoming call from Ned."

Peter answered the call and said "Hey man, what's up?"

"I just had a great idea." Ned said and Peter did not like the sound of that.

"What is it?" Peter asked with dread clear in his voice.

"Homecoming is coming up, right? So why not ask Samantha to the dance?" Ned said.

"That's not actually a bad idea." Peter said as he jumped off the building and started to swing from building to building.

"I have my moments. So you gonna do it?"

"Yeah, I'll ask her tomorrow." Peter said as he landed on the side of a building.

"You can thank me later." Ned said as he hung up.

While Spider-Man was swinging around, Supergirl was flying around the city. She was also just looking for people who needed help. There wasn't much on her end either. As she was flying, she notice Spider-Man swinging from building to building.

Although neither of them knew each other's real name, both had become friends as their superhero personas. Supergirl decided she wanted to scare Spider-Man a little bit to mess around with him, so she was sneakily flying behind him so he couldn't hear her.

But as he turned and so did Supergirl, Spider-Man was nowhere to be found. "What the…" Supergirl said.

As she turned around, all she heard was "Boo!" and she screamed a little. She opened her eyes and saw Spider-Man hanging upside down on one of his webs.

"How did you…"

"Spidey sense, I always know when someone is in trouble or watching me or I'm in danger."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"Yeah, I figured you were about to try and scare me so I decided to turn the tables." Spider-Man said in a humorous tone. "So what you doing?"

"Well, I planned on flying around being the hero but it seems no one needs saving tonight." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, same here." Spider-Man said.

 _Meanwhile, in the Watchtower above Earth_

The Justice League was having a meeting. They were deciding if they should let new members join the League.

"No, Samantha is too young to join the League." Kara said.

"She is just as powerful as you and Clark. She would make a great member." Bruce said.

"No. Not until she is out of college. That's final." Kara said firmly.

"Ok then, moving on." Oliver said. "How about the other hero in National City? Spider-Man?"

"I don't know. No one really knows him." Clark said.

"Except Sam." Barry said and everyone turned to look at him. "What?"

"How do you know that Sam knows him?" Kara asked. She hadn't heard anything from Sam about Spider-Man.

"I'm practically her Uncle, and she and Bart have talked about Spider-Man before and Samantha mentioned that she knew him last time she and Bart were running around Central City with me." Barry said. (Bart is Barry and Iris's kid, not their great grandchild from the future)

"Ok, if Sam can get us a meeting with this Spider-Man, we'll think about letting him join. I want to meet him first though." Clark said.

 _Back in National City_

"No way! That did not happen!" Supergirl said to Spider-Man while they were sitting on top of a building.

"It did! Guiding the plane so it wouldn't land in a street and land on the beach was probably the most difficult thing I've ever done." Spider-Man said. Then is phone went off. "Crap, I've gotta go, see you later!" Spider-Man yelled as he jumped off of the building and started to swing home.

Supergirl didn't mean to, but she heard Spider-Man say "Hey Aunt May, I'm on my way." And that made her curious. _Doesn't Peter live with his Aunt May?_ She thought to herself

 _Peter's Apartment_

"Hey Aunt May!" Peter yelled as he crawled through the window to his apartment. Aunt May knows his secret.

"Hey, dinners almost ready so wash up!" Aunt May yelled back.

 _The Danvers house_

"Hey mom, hey dad" Sam said as she walked into her house.

"Hey Sam, could we talk to you about something?" Mon-El asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind pops?" Sam asked as she pulled out a coke from the fridge and sat on the couch.

"The Justice League had a meeting today, and one of the discussions was about adding new members. Barry said you knew Spider-Man and we were hoping if you could get use a meeting with him." Mon-El said.

"Um, sure, I'll see what I can do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

"So you are going to ask her today, right?" Ned asked Pater as they walked to school.

"Yes, I'm going to ask her today. Can we please not talk about this, it's making me nervous, and I'm already nervous enough." Peter said.

"Don't be so nervous, trust me, she'll say yes." Ned said with a smirk. He knew that Sam has a crush on Peter and has known for a while, he was just trying to get Peter to make a move.

As they arrived at school, Peter spotted Sam immediately and just looked at her. "Go on, young grasshopper. Make me proud." Ned said, doing his best to sound like some sort of sensei.

"Hey, uh, Samantha?" Peter asked as he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Why he was so nervous, he didn't know. He was a superhero and fought a guy with giant metal wings and guided a plane so it wouldn't kill thousands for Christ's sake!

"Yeah, what's up?" Sam asked.

"So you know how homecoming is coming up soon?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Sam answered, looking curiously at him. Was he about to ask her out?

"Would you like to go to homecoming? With me, I mean." Peter said nervously.

"Yeah, I'd love that." Sam said as a huge smile broke out onto both of their faces.

"Awesome, it's a date!" Peter said as the bell rang for first period.

Sam continued to listen in on Peter and heard him talking to Ned. "I told you you could do it!"

"Yeah, I was nervous as hell. I swear my heart is beating a thousand miles a minute." Peter said and Sam listened to it, his heart was beating extremely fast.

"Come on man, with everything you've had to face as him," Sam saw him point to something but she wasn't sure what, or what he was talking about when he said 'him', but she was starting to have her suspicions. "asking out your crush should have been a walk in the park."

Sam decided it would probably be best if she stopped listening. She didn't want to seem like a creep, even if she was the only one who knew she was listening in.

It was lunch time and Sam was thinking about Peter.

"Sam, you good?" Asked Sara, Sam's best friend and one of her only friends that was normal.

"Yeah, I'm perfect, why?"

"Ok, what happened?" Sara asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been talking for like five minutes and it seems like you've been spaced out the entire time."

"Well, Peter asked me to homecoming." Sam said as a smile broke out onto her face again.

"Wait, as in like a date or just as friends?"

"As a date." Sam's smile only got bigger as she said that.

"Would you look at you, finally going out on a date with your crush. So, you got a dress?"

"Um, no. Do you think you could help me out with that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we can go shopping tomorrow after school. We are gonna find something to blow that boy away."

"Thank you so much, you are the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." Sam said.

"Probably crash and burn." Sara said in humorous tone and both girls started to giggle.

After school Peter was swinging around in his suit, just enjoying his powers. He was beyond happy that he was going to the dance with Sam.

"Hey! Spider-Man!" Supergirl yelled as she flew next to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Spider-Man asked as he stuck to a building and Supergirl just hovered next to him.

"Well, the Justice League would like to have a meeting with you." Supergirl said.

"What? Why?" Spider-Man asked. He couldn't think of any reason that they would want to meet him.

"Well, if you want to know, you are just going to have to follow me." Supergirl said. "They want me to bring you to them , but if you don't want to meet them they said that they would understand."

"Of course I want to meet them! They are like the real deal. They inspired me to become a hero. Lead the way." Spider-Man said and he started to swing form building to building following Supergirl.

They ended up in a warehouse owned by Wayne Industries. There, the Justice League waited to meet Spider-Man.

"Spider-Man, thank you for agreeing to meet us." Superman said.

"Yeah, well it was pretty hard to turn down meeting the Justice League. I mean you guys are part of my inspiration to become a hero." Spider-Man said.

"The Justice League has discussed this quite a bit, but we were wondering if you would like to join us. We would help you train and supply you with the means to do your job more effectively on a larger scale." Batman said.

"I-I'm flattered but don't you have to be a certain age to join the League?" Spider-Man asked.

"Well how old are you?" Superman asked.

Spider-Man hesitated, but he took his mask off and said "I'm 17 years old. My name is-"

"Peter!?" Supergirl said.

"How do you know who I am?" Peter asked.

"Because it's me. Sam." Sam said as she put back on her glasses.

"Well this just got awkward." Kara whispered into Mon-El's ear.

 _ **Just saying, if Lois didn't recognize Clark was Superman, there is no reason Peter should have recognized Sam. Until the next one, peace.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Identities Revealed

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Clark asked.

"We are going on a date." Both Sam and Peter said at the same time.

"A date? Since when are you going on a date?" Mon-El asked. He had heard nothing of this date or of this Peter.

"Yeah, I asked her to the homecoming dance that's next week." Peter said, he clearly didn't want to have this conversation with the Justice League. He figured out a while ago that Valor and Superwoman were Supergirl's parents. They were a lot scarier now that they knew he was going out on a date with their daughter. Well, at least Valor seemed scarier, Superwoman smiled when Peter said he was going on a date with Sam.

"So if you're Supergirl," Peter said pointing at Sam, "That would make you Kara Danvers." Peter said pointing at Superwoman.

"It's nice to see you again Peter." Kara said.

"And I have no idea who the rest of you guys are. Except for you." Peter said now pointing at Batman. "To operate the way you do without powers you would need a lot of money, so I've wired it down to either Bruce Wayne or Oliver Queen, but since you live in Gotham and so does Batman, I'm assuming you are Bruce Wayne."

"Very nice detective work, Mr. Parker." Batman said, confirming that he was Bruce Wayne. "Well, now that we know your age, I don't think you should join the League, but should the need ever arise, I hope we are going to be able to count on you." Batman said.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be waiting." Peter said.

"Cyborg," Batman said to Cyborg and he opened up a boom-tube and all the Leaguers but Superwoman and Valor walked through. Supergirl also stayed behind.

Valor gave Sam a questioning look. "Um... so yeah, this is my boyfriend Peter Parker. Peter these are my parents, Kara and Mike Danvers. Or Kara Mon-El and Mon-El." Sam said.

' _I really hope he's ok with me introducing him as my boyfriend'_ Sam thought.

"It's go to meet you sir." Peter said as he shook Mon-El's hand. Mon-El decided he would squeeze with a lot of strength but he was surprised when Peter matched that strength.

"You be good to her." Mon-El said. He then smiled a warm smile. He knew he had no room to judge Peter based on who he used to be, he was just being overprotective. "And don't call me sir, it makes me feel old, like J'onn." And after he said that, Kara snorted from laughing. Sam laughed to.

"Ok, we'll leave you two alone." Kara said as she started to fly away.

"But-" Mon-El started.

"Now, Mon-El." Kara stopped him before he could even argue. Mon-El decided to fly away with Kara.

"So… boyfriend huh?" Peter said with a smile on his face once Kara and Mon-El were out of hearing range.

"Are you ok that I introduced you as my boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Of course. I want to be your boyfriend just as much as I want you to be my girlfriend." Peter said and Sam smiled.

"Good." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and he put his hands on her hips. Sam then leaned in a kissed him. The kiss lasted until they were out of breath.

"Wow… just… wow." Peter said after the kiss.

"So it was a good kiss?" Sam asked biting her lower lip.

"I don't know, I think we should do it again just to be sure."

"Ok, whatever you say." Sam said as she kissed him again.

"Mon-El! Let's go!" Kara yelled at him, he was high enough so Sam and Peter wouldn't see him.

"Fine, I'm coming!" Mon-El said as he flew away with his wife back to their home.

Peter was walking Sam home. "So, this is what Ned meant when he said 'everything you've had to face as him'" Sam said.

"You were listening into that conversation?" Peter asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't always mean to it's just I was really happy that you asked me out and I just wanted to listen to your voice." Sam said nervously.

"It's ok. I would probably listen into other people's conversations also."

"Do you think I'm weird? I mean, I know now that you have feelings for me, but do you think I'm weird?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I do think you are weird. I also think I'm pretty weird." Peter said, grabbing her hand. "We can be weird together."

"Ok, weird together." Sam said, squeezing Peter's hand.

All was good, until Sam heard an alarm go off. "Criminals. Just down the street." Sam said and she took off into the air. Peter put his mask back on and started to follow her.

Once they got there, there were 4 men, 1 armed with alien tech and the others with regular guns. Peter decided to take the lead. He did a fake cough and the 4 men looked over at him and Supergirl. "Ya know, you really shouldn't rob ATM's in a city with superheroes. Well, you shouldn't ever rob anything anywhere, but especially cities with superheroes."

One of the robbers lifted up his gun and shot at Spider-Man, which he dodged. The robber fired again and Peter caught the bullet with his webbing before it could hit Supergirl. She knew it wouldn't hurt her, but she was touched by the fact that Peter wouldn't take any chances.

Supergirl rushed forward and knocked the man who shot out. Peter webbed up the other 2. Peter was shot with the alien rifle and hit the wall, almost going through it. The man then fired at Supergirl, it hit her and she flew out the window and landed on her back.

"Ow." Was all she said.

Peter punched the man a little harder than he meant to, and knocked him out. "Are you ok?" He asked running over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said getting up. "Let's head to my place and get you checked out." Sam then picked Peter up and flew with him to her house.

Once they got there, Peter took of his suit and was only in his boxers and Sam turned bright red, he was in phenomenal shape. She got some ice and put it on his back, which was bruised badly. "Will you please be a little more careful next time? I just got you as a boyfriend, and I don't want to be single because you die." Sam said.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna be a little sore." Peter said chuckling a little.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny." Sam said willing giggling a little.

"Yeah, but seeing you laugh always makes me feel better." Peter said and pulled her into a kiss, which quickly turned to making out. They couldn't get enough of each other.

"Sam? You home?" Kara asked walking into Sam's room. Sam came in through her bedroom window and didn't tell Kara or Mon-El she was home.

Sam turned even redder as she looked at Peter, still in his boxers, pulling back from making out with Sam. "This is not what it looks like. Peter just got hurt so he took his suit off because it's heat/cold resistant and he is laying on ice and he only wears his boxers underneath. Not that I've been X-raying under his suit! It's just that's what he told me." Sam started to ramble.

"Sam! Stop rambling. I believe and trust you. Are you ok Peter?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, I should be at 100% by tomorrow." Peter said.

"Ok, good. Sam, me and your father are going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night mom." Sam said as Kara left her room.

Peter put his suit back on and kissed Sam. "Goodnight, Samantha." Peter said as he put his mask on.

"Goodnight, Peter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Dance

It was 7:15 in the morning, and Peter was climbing CatCo Worldwide Media, the tallest building in National City. "Hey, Pete, I've got a great idea. How about you get up at 3 in the morning, and go train. It's not like you've got a history test 6th hour or anything. Yeah, great idea me." Peter said to himself as he climbed. He had made some adjustments to his suit and was working out the kinks.

"Hey… who are you talking to?" Sam asked as she flew up next to Peter.

"My self. I made some adjustments to my suit and I've been working out the kinks since 3 in the morning." Peter said.

"Peter! Why would you do that? We've got a history test 6th hour!" Sam yelled at him. She found out that he got up really early to train and work on his suit/web shooters. She was always on him about sleeping more since they got into a relationship.

"Yeah, yeah I know. We don't have school tomorrow so I promise I'll sleep in. Now, if you don't mind. I'm gonna jump." Peter said once he got to the top.

"What do you-" Sam started, but then she realized. Peter jumped off the building, doing a back flip. He got dangerously close to the ground before he started to swing building to building. "I swear to Rao, he is going to be the reason my hair turns gray." Sam said, taking off after him.

"Race you to school!" Peter said once she caught up.

"Oh, you're on!" Sam said, as she took off at her top speed. She was about to make it to school first… when all of a sudden Peter shot out in front of her and made it first into the alley next to the school. "How did you do that?" Sam asked in surprise. There was no way in hell Peter could've beaten her.

"Oh. I just shot a web to the back of your cape and waited until the last minute to propel myself past you." Peter said. He took off his mask and had a smug smile.

"That's totally cheating!" Sam said, after she changed into her civvies. Peter just took off his suit and pulled his pants and shirt from his backpack that he had on.

"I don't remember you saying I couldn't do that." Peter said, once he was completely changed and threw on his hoodie.

"Come here." Sam said as she pulled Peter into a kiss.

Peter and Sam became boyfriend/girlfriend a little over a week ago. The Dance was tonight and both were excited. Peter and Sam walked into school hand in hand. People knew they were in a relationship. Some were happy, some weren't, but most people didn't even care.

"Hey, would you look at you two! Walking into to school, all lovey dovey!" Sara said in a cheerful voice as she wrapped an arm around Sam's neck. She was happy for her best friend.

"Good morning to you too, Sara." Sam said, clearly annoyed. Sara was her best friend and wouldn't leave her alone about her getting the guy she had been crushing on since forever.

"Hey Sara." Peter said. He found out pretty early on that Sara was going to be around Sam a lot, just like Sam found out that Ned was going to be around Peter a lot.

"Morning Pete. Where's Ned at?" Sara asked. Sara and Ned became good friends, and often the two would try and embarrass Sam and Peter.

"Uh… He and I took different modes of transportation to get here." Peter said. Sara didn't know that they were superheroes. Or that they had powers.

"Well, he better get here soon. School starts in 5 minutes." Sara said. Just as she said that, Ned ran up to them.

"I made it! Yes!" He said while panting. "I woke up late, that one's on me." Ned said putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Soon after the bell rang.

"See you second hour." Peter said leaning in and giving Sam a kiss.

"See you then." Sam said after the kiss.

School went pretty slow and Peter was dying to get out of school. He always thought about the good he could be doing if he wasn't cooped up in school all day. Once the bell that ended the school ended, he met Sam by her locker as she and him got ready to leave.

"So how do you think you did on your history test?" Sam asked Peter as they walked out the doors.

"I felt pretty good about it. I mean Mr. Nelson has been teaching us about World War 1 for over a month now." Peter said. "Although I did almost fall asleep during the test."

"See! This is why you need to sleep more!" Sam yelled, but in a playful manor.

"I will sleep in tomorrow, I promise." Peter said. "But for now, I think it's time Spider-Man comes and Peter Parker goes." Peter said as they entered an alley way. As he was changing, he noticed that Sam had a massive blush on her face and wasn't looking away. "Like what you see?" Peter asked in a playful tone as he started to step into his suit, as he was only in his boxers at the moment.

"Yes." Sam said just above a whisper. "I mean- Uh- I don't know what to say. I know I shouldn't have been looking. You just started to get changed and I couldn't look away and-"

"Sam! It's ok. I was just playing with you. I don't mind at all." Peter said as he pressed the emblem on his suit and it tightened around him.

Sam then got changed as fast as she could. The two took off into separate directions. Sam met up with her Kara and Mon-El and flew around with them. Peter just swung around on his own. After a while, it was time for the two teenagers to get changed. Peter wore a nice button down white shirt with a blue tie. He also had on a suit jacket, black pants. For his shoes he just wore his black sneakers. "You look handsome." Aunt May said as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Aunt May. Love you." Peter said, he then left for Sam's house. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and Mon-El opened the door.

"Peter, it's good to see you again." Mon-El said as he held the door open for Peter to come in.

"Good to see you again too Mon-El." Peter said as he shook his hand.

"Peter, don't you look handsome." Kara said as she entered the room. "Sam is just about ready. Is that a corsage?" Kara asked.

"Uh yeah. My aunt helped me out a bit." Peter said. The corsage was a blue, similar to his tie.

Once he said that, Sam came down the stairs. Peter was blown away.

She wore a blue, like the color of his tie, knee length noodle strap dress. She had on light make up, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Her short dark hair was curled a little. "You look beautiful." Peter said, as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"She looked down a little as a light blush formed onto her cheeks. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She said looking back up with a smile on her face.

"here, this is for you." Peter said as he held the corsage in his hand. Sam held her arm out and Peter put on the corsage.

"I wander if he's heard the term no glove, no love." Mon-El whispered to Kara in a joking manor, to which she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Pictures." Kara said, in a slightly demanding tone. After a couple of minutes, Kara was finally done with pictures. Mon-El decided to get them out and away from Kara because if Kara had her way, they'd be there for hours taking pictures.

Mon-El drove them to the school. "Home by 11:30. Now you two have fun." Mon-El said as he pulled up to the school.

"Ok, love you dad." Sam said as she gave Mon-El a hug and kiss on the cheek.

The two walked into the school's gym and saw their friends. Ned was with Sara and they were just hanging out.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Sara asked.

"My mom. She wanted a lot, and I mean a lot of pictures." Sam said. Sara laughed a little.

The four just hung out, until a slow song came on. Sam grabbed Peter and pulled him onto the dance floor. Peter pulled her close, putting his hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"You enjoying yourself?" Peter asked after a little while.

"Yeah. I'm extremely happy, with everything." Sam said, looking into his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear it." Peter said back.

After the slow song, Peter and Ned were talking with Sam and Sara. The thing they were talking about, Peter had absolutely no idea.

Peter felt a little off about something though. His spidey sense was telling him someone who shouldn't be there was. But his spidey sense didn't tell him they were dangerous, at least not to anyone currently in the room.

Peter kind of zoned out, looking over the crowed. Until he noticed a man, 18 most likely. He had a crew cut and dark brunette hair and blue eyes, much like Sam. He also had on dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt with a red Superman logo on it, and black combat boots. Peter had never seen these guy before, but he looked familiar.

"Peter what are you… looking at." Sam said, looking over at the man Peter was looking at. "Be right back." Sam said and walked over to the man.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" Sam said with a smile as she gave him a hug.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see my favorite Supergirl." Connor said hugging her back. "I also heard you got a new boyfriend?" Connor said, but it sounded more like a question, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to him." Sam said, leading Connor over to her friends. "Guys, I want to introduce you to my cousin, Connor Kent."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Cousins and Close Friends

 _ **Wally West in this story will be the red head from the comics/Young Justice tv show. Not to say I don't like Keiynan Lonsdale in The Flash tv show, I just prefer the red headed one from the comics.**_

"Connor, this is my boyfriend, Peter Parker." Sam said.

"It's good to meet you." Peter said extending his hand for Connor to shake, which he did. Connor squeezed hard and Peter matched his strength.

"Good to meet you too." Connor said with a curious look in his eyes. There was more to this Peter than his aunt and uncle had let on.

"So Connor, what brings you here?" Sam asked.

"Can't I just come and visit my cousin every now and again?" Connor asked. Sam gave him a look that said she knew that was bullshit. "I'm here visiting some friends, so I thought I'd pop by your place. Kara and Mike told me you were here. So, here I am."

Sam knew exactly what he meant by 'visiting friends'. The Titans was in National City. The Titans being a team of young heroes who do good all around the world. Kara and Mon-El told Sam no when she wanted to join The Titans. They said she needed to develop as her own hero before working with a team.

After the dance, Peter walked Sam home… with Connor not too far behind. "I had a really nice time tonight." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. I had a great time." Peter said. Then Peter kissed her a little too deeply for Connor's liking. "Good night Sam."

"Good night Peter." Sam said. Before she shut the door to her house, she gave Peter one last smile. Peter, who was smiling like an idiot, didn't even bother putting his suit on as he sung home. He had his web shooters on the enter time, but hid them well.

Connor watched Peter swing away. He was very curious about who this Peter was.

"So who exactly is Peter? And I mean other than your boyfriend. He matched my strength." Connor asked as he entered the house.

"Well, Peter is also Spider-Man." Sam said. "He's a hero just like you and me."

"Spider-Man huh? So what's his story? Why did he become a hero?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, he's not really willing to talk about it yet. All I know is he was bit by a special spider and his parents aren't around anymore." Sam said. "So how are you and M'gann doing?" Sam asked after a while.

"Yeah, we're doing great." Connor said as they headed to Sam's room to talk. In a lot of ways, they were like siblings instead of cousins.

"So what mission are you guys in town for? I'd love to see everyone again." Sam said.

"Well, we were after a arms deal. Lots of alien tech. dangerous stuff. Can even hurt us." Connor said, rolling up his shirt a little to reveal bruises on his lower torso.

"That looks like it hurts. You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." Connor said. "Well, I'm gonna hit the sack and go to sleep on the couch. Night." Connor said walking out of Sam's room.

"Night." Sam said. She got up and shut the door to her room and went to sleep.

As morning rolled around, Sam went down stairs and found more than a few familiar faces. "Hey Sam, how'd you sleep?" asked M'gann M'orzz, aka Miss Martian, Connor's girlfriend.

"Just fine, thanks for asking. Is the entire team here?" Sam asked. She saw Nightwing aka Dick Grayson, Kid Flash aka Wally West, Artemis aka Artemis Crook, Aqualad aka Calder, and Impulse aka Bart Allen. Everyone was in civvies.

"Yeah, this is everyone." M'gann said. "We are always looking to expand, if you want to join."

"Can't. Not until I'm 18." Sam said.

"Well, we'll have a spot on The Titans waiting for you." Bart, Impulse, said.

"What time is it?" Sam asked, wondering what the time was as she didn't check it when she got up.

"It's 10:38. Why?" Artemis asked.

Sam concentrated her hearing and she could hear the sound of light snoring coming from Peter. "Just wanted to know." Sam said as a small smile graced her face.

The group of teenagers hung out at the house. Kara and Mon-El left for League business early in the morning so they weren't around to watch them. At about 12:30, Peter came by.

"Sam?" He asked, calling down from her bedroom as that's where he swung in from.. Peter walked on down to the kitchen to find a group of people he didn't recognize. _Oh please tell me I did not just screw up and give away that I'm not normal._ Peter thought to himself.

"Morning sleepy head." Sam said walking over and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, sorry I slept in so late. Who are these people?" Peter asked, in a bit of a worried tone.

"Relax. They all know my secret and will keep yours. Peter, meet Superboy aka Connor Kent, Miss Martian aka M'gann M'orzz, Aqualad aka Calder, Impulse aka Bart Allen, Kid Flash aka Wally West, and Artemis aka Artemis Crook." Sam said, pointing to everyone as she introduced Peter to them. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man."

"So the boy you have been crushing on all this time has been a hero this whole time? It really is a small word." Artemis said and Sam blushed, a little embarrassed.

"So what kind of powers do you have? Other than being able to stick to walls and super strength." Wally asked.

"Well, I have a sixth sense that will tell me when I'm being watched or when I'm in danger. I call it my spidey-sense. I also have superhuman flexibility, reflexes, and a healing factor." Peter said.

"So how does your webbing work? I've always assumed it was organic and just came out of your wrists but I don't know how it would get through the suit." Dick said.

"It's not organic. I designed it myself and put it into a contraption I had called web shooters. They have multiple different modes and types of webbing so I can switch up my style on the fly." Peter said, showing off his prototype web shooters. His mark2 web shooters were the more advance ones, the ones he had on only had about 3 modes.

The group of teenagers spent the day talking to one another, learning more about Peter and what he could do. Then came the question he hoped no one would ask. "So why did you decide to become a hero?" Connor asked.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, trying to avoid the question.

"I mean, the reason you became a hero. I became a hero to learn more about myself. Sam became one because her parents are heroes. Dick became a hero because of a tragedy. Bart and Wally because their entire family is made up of heroes. So what drives you to be a hero?" Connor aske, in a curious non-threatening voice.

"Well, my Uncle Ben." Peter said. He thought he might as well tell them. "When I first got my powers, I was reckless. I didn't really care about the consequences of my actions. My uncle told me that with great power comes great responsibility. Being the teenager I was at the time, I didn't really care what Uncle Ben said. Until one night, I had the chance to stop a robbery and I didn't. The robber was making his getaway when my uncle tried to stop him. He shot my uncle and killed him. I vowed to never let anything like that happen again." Peter said, a few tears in his eyes. Sam grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, letting him know she was there if he needed her.

"I'm sorry Peter, I had no idea." Connor said, feeling sympathetic for him.

"No, it's fine. You had no idea." Peter said, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "So, uh, what's going on tonight?" Peter asked, changing the topic.

"Not much." Dick said.

"I thought you guys had a mission though." Sam said. She was hoping she could see some action.

"Yeah, we _had_ a mission. It all went down the other night while you were at your dance with Pete." Wally said.

"Really? I wanted to help." Sam said a little disappointed. "Although, I would have missed one of the best nights of my life." Sam said, smiling at Peter, to which he smiled back.

"Get a room you two." Wally said shaking his head.

"You don't have much room to complain cuz, with the amount of times we've caught you and Artemis making out in the cave." Bart said smirking while Artemis and Wally turned a bright red.

"Shut up Allen." Artemis said kicking the chair out from under Bart making him fall on his ass. Sam had to hide her snicker.

"Real mature." Bart said getting up and laughing a little.

After a little while, everyone began to leave. "Love you cuz, see you around." Connor said giving Sam a hug.

"Love you too." Sam replied returning the hug.

"You be good to her. Don't hurt her." Connor said as he shook Peter's hand.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Peter said glancing over at Sam and smiling.

Once everyone left, Peter and Sam were watching movies when they fell asleep on the couch. Sam was in Peter's lap and Peter had his arms wrapped around her. Once Kara and Mon-El got home and saw the two, Mon-El grabbed a blanket and put it over them. "Sleep well." Mon-El said as he kissed Sam's fore head.


End file.
